fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
Kids in the Hall Kyle writes an essay.JPG Kyle 'get this just' s2e8b.jpg Thank you, no.JPG Kyle still writing essay.JPG kyle bothered.JPG|"Ugh!" Kyle 'how can i' s2e8b.jpg|"How can I concentrate..." how can Kyle finish.JPG|"...with all that racket?" Kyle using a spell s2e8b.jpg Kyle slams the door shut.JPG|Kyle makes the door slam itself shut. I shan't keep you waiting.JPG Kyle is on his way.JPG Kyle rides through the hall.JPG Kyle 'that's not all' s2e8b.jpg Kyle 'just have a' s2e8b.jpg Have a closer look.JPG Kyle hurrys down the stairs.JPG Kyle hits the ground again.JPG run for the door.JPG i must deliver my essay!.JPG i've got the --.JPG Running with essay in hand.jpg Kyle freezes.JPG Kyle sees a portal.JPG Kyle slowing down s2e8b.jpg Kyle looks at the portal.JPG Kyle awestruck.JPG That's a great idea.JPG Kyle takes out wand.JPG Dog-guardia levosia.JPG Kyle shows the bad essay.JPG Kyle surprised.JPG Kyle excited.JPG Kyle doesn't have his wand.JPG Well.JPG I do have the teeth for it!.JPG FANKYLE square dance band.JPG Kyle dancing with Fanboy.JPG Kyle's silly square dance.JPG FB and Kyle having a hoedown.png Kyle can't get enough of square dancing.JPG Happy square dance pair.JPG screen iris out - KITH.JPG Field Trip of Horrors Kyle bus-sick 1.JPG Kyle bus-sick 2.JPG Kyle bus-sick 3.JPG Kyle bus-sick 4.JPG Kyle bus-sick 5.JPG Kyle bus-sick 6.JPG class-THE GLOP MINES.JPG class-AHHHHHHHH.JPG Kids cowering on bus.JPG Kyle's weird face - FTOH.JPG Kyle 'oh dear' s2e9b.jpg Kyle looks out the window s2e9b.jpg Kyle 'and we're heading' s2e9b.jpg Kyle 'the glop mines' s2e9b.jpg Kyle doesn't feel well s2e9b.jpg Kyle pukes s2e9b.jpg Kyle's reaction to the Glop Monster s2e9b.JPG There Will Be Shrieks kyle finds a book.JPG the illustrated guide to horrible creatures.JPG book surprise.JPG hold off the screaming.JPG we have a cooler to fill.JPG what the devil are you talking about.JPG we're gonna build a haunted house.JPG it's gonna be.JPG super scary.JPG we're using spagetti for worms.JPG we'll peel grapes for eyeballs.JPG kyle has something else.JPG you'll have nothing but cries of boredom.JPG Kyle zing-TWBS.JPG you have a better idea.JPG hot dog fingers.JPG kyle's matter of fact.JPG i do!.JPG Kyle's sudden appearance.JPG shall we begin.JPG let's join hands.JPG what will we do with the spagetti and grapes.JPG enough with the spagetti and grapes!.JPG everyone joins hands.JPG kyle calling the spirit.JPG we're in a hurry.JPG oh, very well!.JPG kyle's avatar state-TWBS.JPG|Kyle goes into the avatar state. kyle summons the spirit.JPG I summon thee!.JPG table spirit.JPG here's a set of screams for you.JPG kyle sees something not as planned.JPG i can't summon him forever!.JPG Kyle runs out of summon energy.JPG everything is reverted.JPG worried at first.JPG excited later.JPG Fanboy tells Kyle about Mr. Trick.JPG Kyle thinks he's better.JPG kyle finds them.JPG you think you could mess with my friends.JPG i'm the most powerful wizard.JPG Kyle sticking up for F&C.png give them back their taste!.JPG or you'll face my wrath.JPG is that your angry face.JPG kyle screams at Mr. Trick's angry face.JPG Kyle runs around screaming.JPG collecting screams.JPG one last scream.JPG so very scared.JPG blaming Kyle.JPG kicking Kyle out.JPG Bubble Trouble Everyone awaiting Jay Mitchell's arrival s2e13a.jpg Urging Jay Mitchell's arrival.jpg The Last Strawberry Fun Finger Scrivener Elf sells mutton with Kyle in a stockade s2e14a.JPG|Kyle in the stocks She spoke to us!.JPG The Fun Finger did speak to us.JPG Power Out Power Out Mob.jpg|Despite him having a silent role, Kyle does appear. This place has power, the rest of us don't.jpg Complaining about the blackout.jpg You mean, it's an individual's fault?.jpg Which individual would that be?.JPG Fanboy shows everyone the movie.jpg Mob 'Ooooooooh!' - Power Out.jpg|Kyle swooning over the "Robot Pirate Ninja President" movie Lupe can't lick the straw s2e14b.jpg Gang in bleachers watching the movie.jpg|Kyle watching the movie with his friends. F&C sit down to watch.jpg Audience impatient.jpg Yo, Lupe and Kyle watching RPNP.jpg Duke and Chuggy watching RPNP.jpg Audience upset.jpg